The primary problem solved by the present invention shows up most readily when using a laptop computer on an airplane, especially if the user's arms are relatively long. The location of a conventional touchpad on laptop computers today places it in the center of the keyboard closest to the user. Thus, when using the touchpad, the users arms stick out to the side and their elbows interfere with their neighbors in adjacent seats. This is especially apparent when the space (legroom) in front of the user is minimal, and even more so when the person sitting in the seat in front of the user reclines their seat, further restricting the space in front of the user and causing them to attempt using their computer with it pressed against their stomach. Also, some users may find it more comfortable and/or natural to use a touchpad with their arm extended.